


Something New

by ALC



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hidden Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC/pseuds/ALC
Summary: This little drabble was written for the time petals prompts "Gold" prompt.  It's just a bit of sweet, shy, adorableness between Nine and Rose.





	

Something New

The Doctor slipped a thin gold ring over her finger and promised her forever in front of the court. Rose took a shaky breath and repeated the vows, sliding a larger band over the Doctor’s finger. 

When his lips carefully pressed against hers, her heart nearly stopped beating. His fingers brushed against her cheek and he pulled away, leaving her breathless. She felt dizzy and grasped at the lapel of his leather jacket, then felt the support of his hand at the small of her back.

“You’re free to go,” the magistrate told the Doctor. 

 

They walked back to the ship silently, hand in hand. The thin band felt oddly comfortable on her finger and not at all out of place. She bit her lip. 

The door of the TARDIS swung in and she hopped up on the jump seat. “So…” she said lightly, “that was new. Never been married to you before.” She smiled nervously. 

The Doctor was silent for a moment, then spoke softly. “Promised you an adventure, didn’t I?”

She nodded. “You did, yeah.” 

“New sights, new experiences…” he trailed off and gave Rose a small smile. 

“Course. All part of the package.” She looked up at him, trying to appear unaffected. 

He licked his lips and sat down next to her. Rose leaned against him, listening to the soft creak of the leather in his jacket. The ship hummed quietly around them and the Doctor wrapped his arm gently around her back.

“I meant it,” he said softly. 

She looked up, startled. “What?”

He swallowed. “I meant it. All of it.” 

Goosebumps broke out on her arms, and her stomach flipped. She looked into his blue eyes and said the only thing she could think to say- the truth. “I did, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* And that's why I love these two. 
> 
> That sounds rather arrogant, because I wrote this little thing, but I mean...can't you kind of hear the two awkward dears trying to tell each other that their feelings run deeper than just friendship? And what better time than after a fake wedding? :D


End file.
